Vs The Ex
by wingedstallion
Summary: Vanessa has a past with Eliot. could him coming back around be good for the team or will it cost them there Hitter!
1. Chapter 1

Eliot vs. Vanessa

( eliot coming to help during the two horse job)

Eliot and the gang pull up at the of his ex's best friend's stable getting out Eliot see Aimee comes out and greets them all saying hello then looking at Eliot

Aimee *_god he as changed so much over the last five years,*_

Aimee "Welcome to my home everyone and than you so much for coming Eliot! you are early than i was expecting you to get here" *_this is going to get ugly*_

Eliot knowing there was something she was not telling him " what is it Aimee?, what do you mean early" looking at Aimee he see the fear in her eyes and the nervousness in her body, he body is that is what worries him the most, what could she be so worried about that she looks this scared, yes, her father might lose the barn but I do not think she would be this worked up about it at this moment.

Aimee _looking at Eliot then at the rest of the group, breathing in and out slowly, oh this can get really bad really quickly_ "okay,(taking a breath) Please don't get mad at me, just hear me out first before you speak,(taking another breath) but i kinda sorta also called Vanessa help out because she would have killed me if I didn't(pausing to take another breath) but i did not think that she would come, its crazy that she is because she has Internationals in a month and well she said that she is arriving today."

Eliot _wait VANESSA my VANESSA?_ " am I hearing you right, Vanessa like my Vanessa the Vanessa that i left 5 years ago? is on her way here, today?" _holy shit Vanessa is coming, i was hoping our next meeting would not be so public_

Aimee " yeah,... it not so much like today its more like now any minute she will be here, she said her plane landed about and hour ago and i did not tell her that i called you she would have killed me over the phone"

Eliotbreathing slowly _oh shit_ "this is about to escalate very quickly and it just got a lot more complicated"

Sophie looking at Eliot with a questioning look on her face " Eliot, Who is this Vanessa? and what is the issue with her being here too. she is just a friend right ?"

Eliot _great now i got to have to explain it to all them now, shit shit shit _"Vanessa...(taking a breath because that is the first time he said it in years) and I have a past and many unresolved issues."

Aimee hearing something off in the distance she looks up and see a dark Shelby GT500KR speeding down the drive way with a cloud of dust streaming behind it

Eliot looks at what she is looking at and then saying " Well looks like the party is going to start sooner that we guessed" _this is not going to be god _

Aimee " oh my god, this is not going to be good" _okay, just breath it going to be okay maybe she wont go ballistic on him or kill him right now she might wait a wile i just have to keep her away from him_

As Vanessa pulls up with a cloud of dust surrounding her, the door opens and she steps out in her Giuseppe Zanotti and Miss Me jeans with a white tank on. looking killer

Eliot looks her up and down like he did all those years ago when he first meet her.

Flashback

Eliot was on a mission in Columbia. Scouting out his target at a local bar. relaxing and Dancing with the local women. a Few Woman walked in the door and he could instantly tell that they were american. One of them caught his eye! she was different than the other woman that she walked in with.

as they made there way to a table after getting drinks at the bar. all the girls got fruity drinks but not her she had a beer in her hand. Eliot smiling to himself already liking her more. looking back at his target seeing me has found someone he be with for the night.

He looked back at the girl and caught her looking at him. he did his signature smirk and she smiled back at him. she looked away when one of the girls she was with started talking to her. by the time she looked back he was gone. he could see her looking around for him.

he looked at his target seeing him walks in to the bathroom. following him in there to finish this job. after coming out he looks to see the girl sitting at a table alone watching the other girls dancing.

getting another round at the bar then walking over to her.

Eliot thinking _oh god she looks better now than ever! this is going to be one long ass week _

Getting out of the car Vanessa pulls off her sunglass and slides them in to her shirt

a border collie jumps out of the car and runs over to great Eliot,

Eliot squats down and great his beloved dog that he has not seen in years because he left is beloved dog with Vanessa. he knew that she would take care of her.

Eliot talking to the dog "He the baby girl, how have you been? I missed you so much"

As Eliot is patting the dog. he looks up when Vanessa Says

Vanessa_ god damit dog _

Vanessa "Annie get away from him"

Vanessa Looking at the dog " Annie come here"

Annie staying with Eliot, just Pisses of Vanessa even more.

Eliot standing up with Annie still at his side.

Vanessa " You Called him!"

Aimee " We need him"

Vanessa "No. We Don't"

Eliot " Hey Sweetheart, Forgot how much I miss These Southern welcomes. you look good babe"

Vanessa looking at him like he is Crazy!

Vanessa " NO! ... you do not call me that anymore or any other thing, you lost that right, five years ago when you walked out that door for the 3rd time on me 5 years with no calls not letters, You don't deserve a welcome home parade"

Eliot taking a steps towards Vanessa. but she backs up when he dose so Eliot stops

and see the look of hurt on her face.

Eliot "Vanessa baby girl, You knew i had to leave all those times"

Vanessa looking like she was going to kill him "No, you did not have a reason to leave five years a go you were not working for the Government at that time and you were out for over six months, you can't use that excuse anymore,... I've had it with you, and all your lies"

Eliot "Hows your Husband V ?"

Vanessa " How did you.. Gone! Seems like I have a weakness for men with one foot out the door!"

Eliot taking more steps towards Vanessa, this time Vanessa stood her ground not letting him think she was scared of him.

Eliot " Darling, I was still in two deep i had to go, before someone would know about you and come after you, i could not put you in danger and do you not think I have keep tabs on you"

Vanessa "You know that is a dame lie, both know that we can take care of what ever this world thoughts at us. we made it through Myanmar and Russia and all those other jobs you and I did. We made it through all my shows and horses. what was so bad that you thought that we would be in danger?... actually no don't awnser that it dose not matter anymore. we are over and done with. so you and your friends can leave" she was screaming at him by this point.

Vanessa started walking away towards Aimee, but Eliot grabbing her arm.

Vanessa " Let Go Of Me" she said in a deadly tone and pulling her arm away from him and keep walking

Eliot " Vanessa stop, please"

Vanessa Stoping and looking back at him with sad eyes

Vanessa " Eliot leave i can handle this, I'm sorry that you and your friends came here for no reason"

Eliot looking back at his team then to her " No, I'm Not Going Anywhere!, Never Again am I going to leave"

Knowing well that that was more directed to her than the situation that they were now in

Vanessa snorts at the comment

Aimee " He is right i called him to help, he is staying and i called you to tell you what happened, as i told you over the phone that you did not need to come down here you have work to do you do not need to through everything away just for something like this. so weather you like it or not he is staying." she said it with a serious face

Vanessa looking at her then back at him "Fine, but I'm not liking this and I'm staying twoi I'm not going to let him get all the glory"

Eliot just smiling at her comment, she had not changed a bit.

Vanessa walking in to the house storming through the front door

Nate walks up to Eliot who is still staring off at where Vanessa was moments ago.

Nate "So when you said you knew the family through and old friend, you meant you KNEW the friend"

Eliot looking at him knowing he has to explain this to them soon

Nate speaks again "Please tell me you weren't engaged to her"

Eliot " No... not really I may have given her a promise ring thingy"

Nate " A .. What?"

Eliot " it a ring! oh nevermind"

Nate "if we are going to do this I can't have you two involved"

Eliot " I am not involved, I want to help Mr. Martian."

Nate looks at him like he know there is going to be trouble with the two of them

Eliot "Scouts Honor" making the sign

Nate "wrong hand"

Aimee not speaks " well know that that is settled we can go inside and that about what is going on"

Everyone begins to walk up the front door and inside to the main living room.

With the living room having a large L shaped couch and two chairs Aimee went and sat down in one of the chairs wile the team went to sit on the couch. Vanessa Walking in last she did not know exactly where to sit because she knows that Mr. Martin seat was the only one left and she did not want to take it. So She decided to stay standing.

Mr. Martin walked in a greeted Vanessa

Mr. Martin "Vanessa Sweety, how have you been doing"

Vanessa " I have been doing good sir"

Mr. Martian sat down in his seat. when Maria walked in and asked if anyone wanted something to drink. everyone said what they wanted and she went to the kitchen.

Mr. Martin was taking a breath before talking when he noticed Vanessa still standing. "Vanessa sit down, Im sure Eliot wont bite. the both of you can be civil for a wile" he said in a stern/ joking way. Reluctantly she sat down furthest from Eliot as she could.

Aimee laughing at the way Vanessa is sitting with her arms crossed sitting there.

Eliot looks that Vanessa shaking his head with what she is doing. He starts to speak when Vanessa's phone when off.

Jumping when her phone went of her started playing bad boy. she excused her self and walked out side with Annie followed her.

Walking out side she finally started listing to the other person on the phone. it Was Max her trainer yelling at her for leaving

Max " Do you know how irresponsible you are for doing this. You have one of the biggest rides of your life in a few weeks and you go and run off like a little girl you are."

being hurt buy what he is saying. she knows he is right.

Max continues " You have a responsibility to me and your fans to be at the top of your game for this. but no you can even do that. you are still that small little fragile girl that i started to train 4 years ago. you have not changed at all!."

Vanessa sat down on the front porch. taking in shaky breath. knowing that she can not do anything about what he is saying. She never thought about what would happen when she just upped and left yesterday.

Max finally stops yelling at her. she is on the verge of having a break down. Annie crawls on to her lap knowing that she needs the comfort.

Vanessa Finally Speaks. "Yes you are correct sir, i am at my old home town you can send Finial Judgement here and i can train wile i am down here."

Max is quiet for a few minuets. then speaks again. "Okay i will have Red pack everything up and we will be down in a few days. do not think that there will not be punishment for this." Max hung up

Vanessa was just there sitting on the porch rocking back and forth petting Annie. trying to calm down before someone come looking for her and finds her like that.

Vanessa looks out to the land she has known for most of her life. All the things she had done. She still does not know how she got where she is today. a slave to her trainer is what it felt like most days. he had broken her down so much in the last few years where she did not know what it was like out side of what she did anymore. Going from the strong willed wild child that was starting her carrier to a broken world champion that had no self confidence to do the premiers anymore that she was always invited to. She would be completely embarrassed if Eliot found out what she has become. Now That her husband that she married at a whim left her when he found some one better. God how did she let it get this bad.

Hearing the door open. Not noticing how long she has been out there. Annie looking up at Eliot. Eliot sits down next to Vanessa. Seeing in her face that something has raddled her cage. With out him saying a word. Vanessa just starts to talk

"How long have I been out here?"

"about and Hour. Aimee started to get worried and asked me to come out and check on ya!"

Vanessa still not looking at him. nods her head understanding what he is saying not wanting to speak, because her voice would be shaky.

Eliot puts his arm around her seeing if he would get a reaction out of her. but nothing. she was not yelling at him for touching her anymore. He hated how he sees her now. looking so broken.

Eliot speaks "hey baby girl, is there something you want to talk about?"

Vanessa just sits there shaking her head. still not confident enough to speak.

Eliot is not stating to worry this is his vanessa that he has know for a almost a decade the person that can not go 5 minuets with out talking. and now she is just sitting here with out a sound.

Vanessa leans in to Eliot's shoulder. She feels him tense up when doing this then finally relaxing. Then and there is when she felt safe again. Something she has not felt sense the day he left her. The day her heart broke.

After a few more minuets Eliot says " baby, please say something anything you are starting to worry me"

Vanessa finally looks at him. He can see in her eyes all the pain and suffering that she has lived through for the past 5 years.

Vanessa "i just needed some time to think. My Trainer called and i told him to bring down my horse I could still train and be here for help when i can"

Eliot noticed the shakiness in her voice but chose to let it go for now not wanting her to go back in to defense mode. " okay that is great. when do they get here?"

"sometime tomorrow afternoon. they should arrive back at my place."

She said that a little more stronger but there was still something there that bothered Eliot.

Eliot "good, so you can train for your show wile me and my team help out Aimee and her problem. maybe i can come watch i haven't see you on a horse in years i miss watching you"

Vanessa smiled at the last part of it. It was true he would be out in the arena with her every chance he got watching her and helping when he could. that was one thing she loved about him.

Vanessa spoke this time "Judge is going to be so excited to see you when he gets here."

Eliot looked at her . "your still ridding that crazy ass horse! god you and him have one fucked up relationship"

Vanessa smiles "oh, its just your average you want to kill someone but you don't because you love them" laughing at the end of it

Eliot loved that he got her to laugh that is another thing that he missed about her was her laugh. " well we should get inside before someone else comes looking for us!"

Eliot stands up in front of Vanessa and helps her to her feet as Annie jumps off before she stands.

walking back in with Eliot beside her felt right.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking back up in the bed I grew up with. Nothing has changed. Guess my father did not want to think of his daughter growing up.

Walking out to the kitchen seeing Anita there making breakfast. made her smile giving the feeling of home. sitting down at the breakfast table looking around wondering where her dad did was. As Anita sets down her food Vanessa thanks her.

Vanessa " Anita?"

Anita " yes my dear what is it" asking genuinely. She missed her so much when she left 4 years ago. She was like her own daughter. She had raised her since she was a little girl and then seeing her so broken and distraught after Eliot left her.

Vanessa " where is my father?"

Anita " Mr. Chuck is already out working today"

Vanessa "oh! okay thank you. will you please make up the guest house, my trainer is coming today with the barn boy."

Anita " of course. I'll also tell Juan to make the stall ready for Judgement"

Vanessa " No there is no need for that I would like to do it my self "

Anita "yes of course, enjoy your breakfast"

After Anita left her to eat in peace. Though Vanessa's mind was the last thing from peace. looking at her food pushing it around with her fork. Lost in thought

Hearing the sound of the horses and looking out at the stable workers remembering when Eliot use to be one of those stable workers. Laughing to her self.

* * *

Flashback

The day she brought Eliot to ask if he could work there

It was a sunny afternoon her and Eliot were in town having fun when they started talking about life and Eliot made the comment about needing to get a job. she was hurt because that meant they could not spend their time together as much. Eliot continued on about wanting to work with horses. Then it clicked like a light bulb i her mind.

Vanessa " OMG Eli you can work at my ranch! its perfect! we can still see each other all the time and it will be just like that song Farmers Daughter! well not the Farmers part but Ranchers! OMG its Perfect!"

Eliot " Ness You sure your dad will hire me. he races professional horses. I'm just a cocky kid in his mind"

Vanessa "well you have me, and Hello! im daddy's princess of course he will to keep me happy"

Eliot smiled _ yes yes you are a princess! _"you know at times like this i would say you are spoiled"

Vanessa "oh come on you love it" laughing while she said it

After that they jumped in to Eliot old Chev and drove to the Huntington Ranch.

she jumped out of the truck before Eliot even put it into park. laughing at her. was she runs off to find her father. Quickly stopping after she spots him Eliot shows back up at her side.

Walking up too her father looking as innocent as she could

Vanessa " Daddy, You know how much i Love you?"

Mr. Chuck Huntington looking at his daughter knowing she wants something

Chuck " what is it princess what do you want that is the only time you ever call me daddy"

Vanessa laughs at his comment knowing it is true. " well I want you to hire Eliot, He needs a job not that he is out of the military, and he is great with horses! Please Daddy"

Chuck looking at Eliot then back at his daughter knowing he can't say no to her. he sighs and says " yeah I'll hire him, but you sir (now talking to Eliot) better be here on time and no hanging out with my daughter will on the clock. Got that!"

Eliot "yes, sir thank you so much"

Chuck walks away regretting the decision already

Vanessa jumps on Eliot and hugs him. being so excited that he will now be there all the time.

Soon after he had been there a while she would wake up and come to eat her breakfast to watch Eliot start to feed the horses. it was her little guilty pleasure until on day he caught her looking at him through the window. so every day on she would make sure she was caught looking.

* * *

Vanessa standing up when she heard a car pull in the drive was. knowing it was her trainer with Judgement. not realizing that she had been sitting there so long reminiscing.

Cursing to her self that she had not gotten a stall ready for Judgement yet.

Hurrying out side not wanting Max to wait. Getting outside just as they exit the truck.

Max " So this is your place. Not bad but not great ether."

Vanessa wanting to slap him right there. _God she hated him so much sometimes well all the time really she went to him to help her game and then he made her sell her soul to him. and every thing else she could give to him. he is one slimy bastard. _

Vanessa " well sir it will have to do. I'll bring Judgement to arena so I can have a stall be finished for him."

Max " what there is no stall for him yet. What kinda a place is this."

Vanessa " No sir. it is not their fault it is mine I am the one who did not get it ready it is my responsibility"

Max " of course it is, You have always been a screw up, never done anything right, why would I expect nothing less from you."

Vanessa "yes sir."

Red looking at Vanessa knowing how much it hurts her when he talks to her like that. She is such a strong person but she puts her self through this misery like she is punishing her self for something. he still wonders what it is

Vanessa walk over to grab judgement's lead rope from Red to bring him to the arena.

As her and Judgement walk he starts to get fussy.

Vanessa " hey boy easy now, it's just home. easy there"

But no Judgement just keeps it up and rears on her. Max sees this and goes over to find out what is going on.

Max " what the hell is going on. what you can even control your own horse how pathetic your are. just like always worthless."

Vanessa looks aways not wanting him to see the hurt in her eyes. She finally gets Judgement to calm. and brings him over to the arena.

Vanessa talking to her self " God will that ass stop it already I'm tired of him talking down to me. and there is nothing i can do about. I just hope Eliot never seen what he does to me. that would end me for sure"

Seeing Anita take Max and Red to the Guest house made her feel better that she would not have to deal with him for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

After the poker game with Foss. thing seemed like they were going great but then Sterling shows up to rattle the cage and Sterling wants to blame Mr. Martian for the whole thing.

So Nate Calls Eliot telling him he needs to find them a Stable. he only knows of one person that could do that for him. He just not wanting to have to ask her a favor before he can actually talk to her to get thing sorted out before she burns down the whole town on a rampage after him.

Walking back and forth thinking of how he is going to ask her.

Then it comes to him. Just ask and say he would owe her one its simple.

so he dials the familiar number after a few rings he hears

Vanessa "Huntington"

Eliot "yeah Ness its me I need a favor"

Vanessa "Eliot, why would I grant you a favor?

Eliot "Because it would help out Aimee"

after a few moments Vanessa speaks again " fine what is it"

Eliot "i need to borrow your family stable at the track well part of it"

Vanessa as shocked at what he was asking " Eliot do you know what you are asking?"

Eliot "yes, that is why I know it would not be important if i did not ask you first"

Vanessa " Fine, Meet me there in an Hour, and you have to figure out your own logo"

Eliot " Thank you sweetheart"

Vanessa after hearing him call her that all she said was "mhmm" and then hung up

Later on

Pulling up out side of her Stables at the track She walks in up to Eliot and  
Nate Standing there at the Front entrance.

Still mad at him She only says hello to Nate

Nate " Hello Mis Vanessa"

Vanessa walks past them and they follow

Eliot speaks first "Vanessa Got us the horses." Nate looking at him Eliot continues "we need her help to pull this off"

Nate then speaks " So all of this is mine?"

Vanessa " Ah well No! Trainers work with a lot of different owners so only a few will be yours the rest are still mine but the stables are belong to the trainers not the owners, So his office will be right down there."

Eliot catching on to her game " Can't even say my name now?"

Vanessa not even looking as they walk down the stables. " No siry!"

Eliot tired of her childish game "whatever"

Nate cutting in to stop this " And the logos?"

Eliot " Like she said my stable (vanessa scoffs at that, Eliot ignoring her), All these stable are identical the only way to tell the difference by the trainer logos, So Hardison made some up earlier"

Vanessa " Anything else you need, so you can wrap this up and go back to being somewhat of a disappointing memory"

Nate looks at Eliot and Eliot looks a way rolling his eyes.

Eliot whispers to Vanessa "Though you said you were fine with this."

Vanessa " thought you said you were coming back in 3 weeks"

Nate walking ahead saying "oh boy, this is perfect"

Eliot looking at him as he walks on.

Vanessa stoping at one of the horses stalls Eliot stops beside her. The horse sticks his head out to Vanessa to be petted.

Eliot look at Vanessa "What is with you. A few days ago I thought we were at some what of an under standing and now it's like I did something new to make you mad at me"

Vanessa never looking at him " No it not that you made me mad again it just stress and everything making me irritated and you being here is not making it any better"

Eliot " oh so now I am not bad guy here"

Vanessa Finally looks at him " No, your not the bad guy Max is and your just a different kind a knight"

Eliot gets a weird look on his face _ what is that suppose to mean?_

Vanessa walking off back to her truck thankful that Eliot is not following her.

By the time she gets to her truck the sun has come out so she takes off her jacket but hitting a nasty bruise that she got and a pang hits her making her hiss.

Eliot walks out of the Barn seeing Vanessa at her truck taking off her jacket and then seeing the bruise on her arm. instantly concerns him sense from there is looks like a hand print that make that bruise. He will defiantly be asking her about that later but not wanting to get her pissed off that much yet he will let it go for now.

Eliot thinks _ god i really need to confront her about a lot of this stuff that is going on with her. I keep putting it off, first it was the phone call the first day she got here and now this. I need to know what is going on with her . _

Later on that day

Sophie brings Foss to the barn. As the walk through Nate walk up behind them

As Foss Sees Nate he says "Gibson, Gibson I need to talk to you. We need to talk about my horse"

Nate "About how nice he looks in his new home here huh? woo yeah? not as nice as you Darling! Good thing there is not a rule about short skirts in Stables! Yeah lets go talk"

As the walk in to Eliot's "office"

Nate "yeah ah you, I forget your name but I need your office for a moment like today so move"

Eliot "yes, sure okay" as Eliot walks out the door and Nate sits down in "eliot's Seat"

Nate " alright Go!"

Foss " Okay my insurance guys are a real pace of work and he says until the claim clears I can not sell that last horse."

Nate "yeah well of course you did"

Foss "Yah anyway whatever, well umm I would like to by Baltimore back Please here is 40 thousand dollars"

Nate " No the price went up! its two million now"

Foss "uhh say what?"

Nate "I got this big deal coming up don't I darling, yeah so I need this liquid cash so yeah"

Foss " you know what you are ridiculous, you're a joke"

Nate " well that is the way we play where I come from so listen why don't you and I go talk about how much money( talking to Sophie) you are going to make me and you why don't you come back when you are serious(back talking to Foss)"

Nate gets ups and leaves while Sophie follows behind

Eliot walks back in to a pissed off Foss

Eliot " sorry he can be a real prick sometimes, I've seen that look before that there is a bob Gibson special."

Foss "what are you serious how do you even come up with that"

Eliot "well he is a little worse this week he got this big deal coming up, he ah ... yeah well I'm sorry he did not sell your horse back to ya"

Foss "what is this deal with kitty ?"

Eliot "well.. I.. Can't help you with that Mr. Foss"

Foss " see this industry is changing, yep wasting my time with that petty crap, cheap horses, low rent trainers, hey you know what I did though i did call my hedge fund guys and we are going to form investment portfolios except using horses and not stocks, so they wont know what hit then when we come to town so people like Bob Gibson can run this place, here is how I can help you so you can either join the revolution or get the hell out of my way."

Foss hands Eliot his business card and walks out the door.

Eliot walks to the stable later that day to the group plus Vanessa and Aimee standing there

Eliot "Great News, Not only Foss is not out of the horse business he is brining in more money and more partners."

Nate " Caught that and Working on it"

Aimee is in shock of what they both had said about to scream at them.

Aimee " you'r working on it (towards Nate) you said you had a plan (towards Eliot)"

Eliot " He said he was working on it" trying to get her to calm down

Aimee " Right ! When you convinced my dad that things were going to be okay, Things have only gotten worse."

Aimee and Vanessa start to walk away from the group. Eliot following them because he knows he has to talk to the both of them

Vanessa looks and see he is following and says " Now I appreciate you guys trying to help but if you don't know what you are doing just leave me to handle it. At least I know your good at that."

Walking through the barn Eliot still following.

Eliot talking at Vanessa " You couldn't let it go now could ya. Can't it be the past."

Vanessa " oh I was fine until the long lost hero came back in to town"

Eliot " Her dad (pointing at Aimee) needed my help and She is the one who called me!"

Aimee " Hey Stop it you two" looking at them start to face off in a pissing match

Vanessa talking to Eliot face to face now " You could have said no"

Eliot " When did become the bad guy here? huh? I did not come back because you got married"

Aimee trying one last time " STOP IT!" yelling at them.

Vanessa totally ignoring her " Oh yeah what about all the other times you left. Hum?"

Eliot " I CAME BACK! Alright you are the one who moved on"

Aimee " God Dame it, Fine you two have your pissing match I'm leaving to go try to figure out a plan here" and walks away leaving them to fight

Vanessa " No phone calls, NO letters NOTHING!" now saying it with sadness in her voice " Eliot what kind a person does that" now her voice sounds broken " what reasonable justification do you have for just dropping off the face of the earth, Huh?"

Eliot knowing she has a valid reason, felling all the regret of the decisions he had made built up in side of him.

Flash Back

Of him inside a jail in the middle of Japan beaten half to death. being dragged down a hallway.

Eliot _ that is where i was when i did not come back _ but putting that in the past. trying to come up with something to say because he can't tell her the real reason. " I... I.. I was working" _ really that is all you go working _ hating himself for having to lie to her again

Vanessa knowing that was not the entire truth but it still hurt, " No good enough" and turned away

Eliot " hey just" grabbing Vanessa by her elbow turning her around " listen to me"

Vanessa tries to get way but does not work. "don't start that you know it's not going to work" still struggling to get out of his hold wincing in pain. " You know you can't get out of this so just stop" after he said that Vanessa stopped and looked in to his eyes for what it felt like the first time they did in that bar all those years ago

Looking at him she all the feelings over the years just flood back into her. She starts to kiss him and he joins in but then again her head starts to think again and pushes ways.

breathing deeply. he still has his hands on her and then and there she knew she could not stop what was about to happen.

Vanessa "come here" as she grabs his shirt pushing him up against the stall. kissing him passionately. Of course not letting her dominate for long he takes control of the kiss and lifts her up so she wraps her legs around his waist. he starts to walk in to the stall just like old times.

Eliot laid her down in the straw. climbing on top of her kicking the door shut with his foot.

not wanting to let go of her. she starts in on his neck where she knew he liked it.

Eliot "woo now not there lets not rush this" he said in his salutary voice.

Vanessa just kept at it as she felt him harden. she goes to unbutton his shirt but he stops her.

Eliot "not what kind of gentleman would I be if I went first." smiling at her.

Vanessa "fine!" giggling as he scoots back so she can sit up to take off her jacket.

as she once she takes off her jacket she goes back to kiss Eliot but he stops her.

Eliot look enraged. "what are these?" as he goes to touch her arm.

Vanessa freaks _ SHIT SHIT SHIT I completely forgot about those ahhhhh. thank god i did not take of any rest. I am not going to tell him any thing. _

Vanessa pushes Eliot off her as she stands up. Eliot is already up but the time she is. Still waiting for an anser Eliot asks again "where did these come from?" this time his voice was darker.

Vanessa takes a step towards the door. "it nothing really" tying to get out of there quickly was possible. but Eliot get in her way, "no you are not going anywhere till I get an anser from you."

Vanessa Looks at him. knowing he is serious about this. "i said it was nothing just a miss understanding that is all" getting around him. she takes off running towards her car hopping she can get there before Eliot catches up with her. knowing a short cut around the place she ducks in to a old storage room she found when she was a kid that had another entrance which was to the parking lot. hoping that Eliot did not see her get in there she makes her way to her truck. Thanking God that she does not see Eliot.

Vanessa jumps in to her truck and locks the doors just in case and starts it up. just as she starts to pull out she sees Eliot rounding the corner of the parking lot. knowing he sees her she guns it to get out of there as quick as possible.

After driving for what seemed the longest time she makes it back to her ranch and gets through the gate that is never lock but as she passes she hits the locking codes on the other side of the gate. finally taking a breath. knowing the hell storm that is about to come. looking at her phone sees that he had called her 10 times already and a few from the house. thinking he probably called there two and they are just worried. She pulls up the drive way and Anita rushes out to her.

Anita "Baby Girl where have you been? Mr. Eliot has called seeing if you had come home I started to get worried."

Vanessa trying not to cry "no I'm fine. we just had fight that was all."

Anita knowing that is not the whole truth lets it go because she look so broken. "okay sweety. I'll call him and tell him you got home safe"

Vanessa automatically says " no, no you can't do that he should not know i am here. I never want to see him again."

Anita looking at her in amazement " baby you love him and he still loves you. you are just saying stuff you don't really mean it"

Vanessa starts to walk away towards the stable leaving Anita by her self.

As Vanessa got to the stable she goes to her one horse that she has always had since she was little she would not get rid of him when he got to old to ride. She went to Noah Puckerman's stall and went in and sat down in the corner.

This was something she would do every time Eliot left. Noah would just be there for her rub his head on her or even sometimes lay down and rest his head on her lap. He some how knew she needed the comfort. then and there she started crying her heart out.

Anita knowing that Mis. Vanessa said not to call him she knew it was still the right thing to do.

Anita Dialed the number Mr. Eliot Left after a few rings there was an anser.

Eliot "hello."

Anita " yes this is Anita from the Huntington residence"

Eliot immediately knowing who she is " yes. did you find her, is she alright?" it had been a few hours since she pulled out of the parking lot.

Anita "yes she is all right she came home, she is really upset, i am speaking out-of-place here but i really think that you need to come be with her, she has acted strange sense she got back and then when her trainer came she got weirder and more distant."

Eliot "okay, I'll be over as soon as I can. thank you"

Anita " you are welcome Mr. Eliot" hanging up the phone she felt good in what she had done

Eliot running out to the parking lot looking for her. then seeing her truck start to pullout. he see her there he can tell that she see him to that is when she gunned it a pulled out.

Eliot wondering who did that to her. she is not the kind of person to let it just happen. well not the Vanessa he knew. now he started to worry about her driving upset. last time she drove off upset. she totaled her car in the middle of nowhere it took over a day to actually find her.

Eliot "SHIT, Hardison where are you when I need you." saying out loud to him self

Eliot got out his phone calling Hardison

Hardison" hello there what can the computer genius do for you?"

Eliot " enough of the bull-crap I need you to locate a phone."

Hardison hearing the stress in his voice " okay which phone?"

Eliot "Vanessa's "

Hardison "okay why am I doing this? if I might ask?"

Eliot "Because I need to know where she is to make sure she does not hurt her self"

Hardison " okay. searching... searching... it not coming up I don't know how she did it but she somehow hid her GPS signal."

Eliot " Damit girl why do you do this" talking to him self out loud.

Hanging up with Hardison he tries her phone again not getting and anser

he call her house but the maid says she has not come home either.


	4. Chapter 4

Nate walks up to him. " we need to make a plan to get this horse."

Eliot knowing he should go look for her. but he decides to go with Nate to figure out a plan.

After the plan they figure out what they are going to do.

Right then Eliot phone rings with an unknown number.

Eliot anser and it its the maid from the Huntington house telling him she is there.

Eliot speaks "Nate I got to go" Nate nodding his head that he can leave.

Sophie touches his arm giving him reassurance.

Eliot gets in to his truck and drives to the Huntington Ranch

Pulling up to the gate. surprising him that it is not open. he reaches to the key pad and types in his old pass code hoping it would work and it did the gate slowly starts to open.

Eliot shakes his head Mr. Huntington was never one to deal with technology

Pulling up the drive way parking next to Vanessa's truck.

He gets out and then starts to walk up to the front door. when Anita opens it.

Eliot " hello Anita its been a while. where is she?"

Anita " hello you to Mr. Eliot and she has not come out of the stable yet. it has been while she told the staff not to go in there."

Eliot looking at her and hearing the wordiness in her voice " thank you ma'm I'll go see what I can do" tying to reinsure here that everything is going to be okay.

Eliot walking towards the barn. taking deep breath trying to calm him self down. because that is the only way he would get her to talk if he is calm himself.

Walking up to he barn gate he heard a man yelling.

Max " GOD DAMMIT GIRL GET OUT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WIN ANYTHING AT THIS RATE" he yells at the door of Vanessa Stables.

Eliot walk around the corner and sees who was talking.

When Max saw Eliot he scoffed and left.

Eliot not giving a crap about that guy. he tries the door handle but it wont budge. she locked it from the inside. shaking his head at her antics. taking out his knife he pushes it in to the lock and turns it. it pop right open. just like he did many years ago.

Smiling as he opens the door he sees Judgement scrapping at his door as always and some of the other horses rattled.

walking slowly to Judgement after he shuts and locks the door again he goes over to him to calm him down before he breaks something.

after he gets him calm most of the other horses quiet down. then he hears it sniffling coming from one of the stalls. knowing that sound does not come from a horse he knew that is where she was. slowly walking over to the stall the noise is coming from not wanting to spook the horse that is in the stall with her. as he gets closer her notices it's Noah's stall. Smirking to him self. he could have guessed that is where she would be. always when anything upset her or something was on her mind she would come and sit in his stall

Looking over the side he sees her curled up in a ball while Noah is just standing there with his head touching her shoulder. Remembering the first time he saw her like this. He sang her a song he made up on the spot. it turned in to one of the songs she loved the most by him. she would always ask him to sing it.

Walking to the gate of Noah's stall Eliot starts to sing softly so it would not spook her.

I saw you standing in the middle of the thunder and lightning

I know you're feeling like you just can't win, but you're trying

It's hard to keep on keepin' on, when you're being pushed around

Don't even know which way is up, you just keep spinning down, 'round, down…

After she finally stops crying she still has not noticed him standing there. Remembering when the last time she was here. when he found her just like this. then what she thought was in her mind she starts to hear the song he sung for her all those years ago.

Every storm runs, runs out of rain

Just like every dark night turns into day

Every heartache will fade away

Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain

So hold your head up and tell yourself that there's something more

And walk out that door,

Go find a new rose, don't be afraid of the thorns

'Cause we all have thorns

Just put your feet up to the edge, put your face in the wind

And when you fall back down, keep on rememberin'

She finally lifts up her head from her lap. Now noticing the song is not just in her head. She looks at Noah who has now moved over to the front of his stall. She sees Eliot standing there singing. finally she truly smiles when it felt like forever since she has.

Every storm runs, runs out of rain

Just like every dark night turns into day

Every heartache will fade away

Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain

It's gonna run out of pain

It's gonna run out of sting

It's gonna leave you alone

It's gonna set you free

Set you free

Just looking at him as he continues to sing. Looking at him like it was the first time before all the bad things happen. As he keeps Singing She stands up and starts to sing along with him. was she slowly walks towards him.

Every storm runs, runs out of rain

Just like every dark night turns into day

Every heartache will fade away

Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain

It's gonna set you free,

It's gonna run out of pain,

It's gonna set you free

As the song finishes she is at the gate standing in front of Eliot. they just keep looking at each other. neither wanting to speak to ruin the moment. then Noah nudges her. She starts to laugh at him.

Vanessa " Okay, Okay I'll get out of your stall. Guessed I over stayed my welcome." as she walks out of the gate. Eliot takes a step to the side to let her through. looking back at him knowing she has to tell him.

Vanessa " Eli, I.. I.." not knowing what to say or how to tell him.

Eliot takes a step closer to her. " Baby, What happened, you can start there."

Vanessa looking in to his eyes knowing that she could not run from this to. "It was my fault. it's nothing, I am the one to blame for theres" motioning to the bruise on her arms.

Eliot looking at her knowing that is not the whole truth if the truth at all, but what he does not understand it why she is blaming herself for them. "No, That is not true, there is reason for a man to grab you like that, Stop blaming yourself for it. and tell me who did it"


End file.
